THE RETURN
by shikamaru lover4ever
Summary: sequel to VAMPIRE KISS...its been a year and sasuke the vampire has to go back and tell her some bad news. what could it be? & did i forget to mention he fights his brother and for what...a mere human or is it love? M just in case. slight Itachi/Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

THE RETURN…chapter 1

**Okay it's been a while but this is the sequel for VAMPIRE KISS. For those who read it thanks **

**and hopefully R&R this one. Anyway enjoy. **

**BTW Okay people his isn't a Twilight thing, I got the idea from a book, not Twilight the book, **

**its called **_**666 the number of the beast by**____**Amelia Atwater-Rhodes**_**. ****I don't like Twilight. **

**Shocking isn't it. Okay I watched the second one but I almost fell asleep, I only loved the **

**wolf parts, I fricken love wolves and Taylor Lautner Anyway just letting you know.**

…

It has been a year now, Hinata sat on the hedge of the window looking up at the starry sky thinking back

a year ago. Her Doberman Kujo barked getting her attention.

"What is it Kujo," she asked. She saw him scratching the closet door, she looked at him. He had been

doing that for the past week. "Kujo stop," she said told him. Kujo barked at the closet and whined. Hinata

stood up when she had the feeling of being watched. Kujo quickly began growling out the window, she

turned and had a flashback about the two big yellow eyes she had seen, they were looking at her. Her

heart ached as she remembered Sasuke Uchiha; one year had passed why couldn't she forget him? She

looked up at the starry sky again and wondered if he ever made it safe.

…

"Why?" he asked his father as he growled at him.

"She was a mere human, you have to do it," he told him.

"Were you that stupid" his brother Itachi said.

"Shut up, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be here,"

"It was because of you that he found us," he snapped back

"Shut up both of you," the head vampire and father of the young vampires told them, "It must be done

before that happens, you have less than three months to do so and if you don't succeed don't bother on

coming back here" he said, Sasuke went outside and sat on the edge of a rock near the river, after this

he has to go back. Back to her, back and for what to tell her she might die or turn into one of them. Into;

a vampire. He couldn't but he had too. As much as it hurts him, he doesn't what her to live the life he

lives now.

**Okay this might really, really short but tell me what you think and if it's good so far to **

**continue. If there is a next chapter then I will make it longer, take this a little taste of the story**


	2. Chapter 2

THE RETURN…chapter 2

**This chapter is longer and is with great dedication to my two reviewers, **sasuhinafan121, and

Lonely Soul 101.** Thanks and hope you like it.**

"So after a year, I see her again huh?" the young vampire thought still sitting outside.

"Excited I see, you want to see her again. Pathetic." He heard Itachi tell him. Sasuke calmly told him

"Hn, not like you ever not wanting to see someone you'd imprinted with huh Itachi" he paused

"Remember Konan?" he asked him, he knew he was playing with fire, and soon felt a hand around his

neck, "Don't bring her into this." His eyes had gone red in an instant. Itachi grabbed his neck pushing his

into the wall; he leaned in closer and whispered by his ear "Leave, I wouldn't waste any time here" he

paused and with a smirk on his face he told him something, something that send chills down the

vampire's neck "Hump, she only has three months to live," Sasuke's eyes widen in anger but before he

said something Itachi disappeared into the night. The chill was still there as he remembered what he had

said to her a year ago, she had freely giving her some of her blood.

…

"_But won't I turn..."_

_"No you won't turn into a vampire. It's nothing you can turn too. We were born with this curse"_

…

He'd brush his lips on hers, and she had responded to his low gentle kiss. Slowly he'd kiss the side of her

mouth, and the bottom of her chin to the base of her neck… she was generous enough to give her blood

to him, knowing what he is and he lied to her and it has been killing him a year now, he knew too well

that she might live a life like his, and he knew he didn't want that for her. Or she wouldn't make it

through the change; and die. He sighed and clenched his fists, thinking to what his father told him he

clenched his fists tighter and shook with anger. Just think about his father made him want to change his clan's ways.

"_It must be done before that happens; you have less than three months to do so and if you don't _

_succeed don't bother on coming back here"_

What was he supposed to do? He knew there was a lot of explain to do, heck he wouldn't blame himself

if she never ever wanted to see him; he knew that would be best; but he had imprinted with her.

Whatever happened of whatever he felt; she felt he felt. He felt the sensation of her blood in his blood,

the amazing taste that he loved and had also saved him. He shook those thoughts off. He stood up and

into the night he walked forgetting for a moment the he was a vampire, for getting the fact that he

needed blood to survive, and the he was now alone he smiled "I get to see you again"

…

Kujo had finally settled down, not scratching he laid down still with a small whine or two he looked in the

closet. The same closet Sasuke had appeared in a year ago. She was doing her home work when she

heard her father yell (again).

"Hinata, damn it this house is a mess!" Hinata held back the tears that were accumulating in her pearly

white eyes, her father had changed so much; he'd hit her for the fact that she was the

oldest there for she had to do the cooking and the cleaning. He'd dishonored her from her Hyuuga name;

for refusing to be married to someone she barely knew. He had lost his job, but that didn't stop him from

drinking. Hanabi, her sister was always agreeing with Hiashi, therefore making her the favorite one, she

had it easy and Hinata had to do her chores; all the chores. Hinata got up from the bed and headed

downstairs where her (drunken) dad was, "Sorry f-father, I w-was s-studying for m-my finals" she

stuttered nervously. Her voice had turned into nervous stutters after the first hit her father had given her,

she never smiled as she used too, and never dared to make eyes contact, knowing that her eyes were

full of pain and disappointment so she always looked away. She always wears a big lavender sweater to

cover her bruised arms. Kujo; her now three year old Doberman was her family, he'd scare her father

once or twice when he was too drunk to even remember the next day.

"You call this clear?" he yelled at her, Kujo next to her growled keeping him at distance. "I'm so-sorry, I'll

cl-clean up ri-right aw-away" she said running into the leaving room. She cleaned as fast as she could,

Kujo helping by grabbing the shoes near the door they finished and ran back upstairs. Closing the door

behind her she rested her head on the door, finally letting out the tears out she cried her eyes out; until

she heard "Long time no see, Hinata" she turned around seeing "Sasuke"…

**Okay yeah how long hmm well 6-8-10 was when I put the first chapter, dang that's long! **

**Well I hope that with the long wait it's to your liking. PLZ R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

THE RETURN…chapter 3

**Once again **_**sasuhinafan121**_** and **_**.LLL ()**_**thanks for the wonderful reviews.**

"_Long time no see Hinata"_

_She turned around seeing "Sasuke"_

…

Sasuke sat at the edge of the open window, the cool air breeze hit his hair, that hadn't change it was still

the same look the bangs were longer but the duck butt shape back looked the same, and the night was

calm and fresh it clear, no clouds in sight making the moon rays shine on his handsome face. She looked

at his eyes his onyx black orbs; the eyes that she hadn't forgotten.

Hinata looked at him but looked away.

Sasuke looked at Hinata; she no longer wore glasses, he saw a glimpse of her eyes; her beautiful pearly

white eyes that were now full of disappointment, and sorrow. He stepped down from the window and

stepped closer, she'd change so much. The brave and happy smile he saw had faded; her face was thin,

she looked paler more fragile. She looked pale. Her beautiful petite body, which he'd seen once in a

beautiful strapless lavender dress which had lilies going from her top right to bottom left was now

covered in a big, thick baggy cream sweater.

"You're crying. Why?" he asked her calmly, but deep inside he voice was full of concern, in a mere

shaky/nervous whisper she said "It's nothing," she lied.

He stepped closer just inches away she flinched, "Your eyes say something different" he whispered to her.

"Hinata," his voice showed concern "Who hurt you?" he asked her, she hadn't said anything "Look at

me," Sasuke told her gently tracing the side of her cheek and to her chin.

…

…**HINATA' POV…**

He surprised me by stepping closer towards me "Your eyes say something different" I could feel the

warmth of his body so close to mine, but I flinched, making him stop just inches away from me.

He said my name "Hinata," in a way that made my skin shiver; I heard concern in it as well. The question

he then asked me, cut me that tears were building up again, "Who hurt you?" he ask, his concern voiced

mixed with anger. I didn't respond. I just wanted to look into his eyes, but was too afraid of what he

might find in them. I knew that just by looking at them anyone would see disappointment and sorrow.

I didn't answer him. "Look at me," I heard him say.

I closed my eyes as I felt his touch on my cheek and down to my chin. I bit my lower lip to hold back the tears.

I wanted to; I wanted to look into his onyx black orbs that I remember seeing a year ago, today.

I wanted to get lost in them forgetting the fact that the man who raised me as a child since my mother

died, has abused me by hitting me, and dishonoring me from my Hyuuga name.

I wanted to forget the fact that Kiba died six months ago; he'd been drinking in Naruto's 18th

birthday party and he'd been driving back home, he crash into a car taking his life. Akamaru, his white

dog had grown so much in a year, after the incident Akamaru lived with Hana, Kiba's older sister but the

lost of his Partner/Friend/Companion dying was too much for him, he died of sadness and loneliness. I

had lost them; I had lost everyone I truly cared about.

I wanted to forget the fact that I sometimes thought about taking my own life, not wanting to live with

an abusive father, and a hateful sister.

I wanted to forget about _everything_.

Slowly with his hand (still) under my chin, I looked up and was locked in his eyes.

…

**SASUKE' POV**

"You're crying. Why?" I asked her calmly even thought deep inside I was concerned.

I barely heard small whisper like voice; she sounded nervous and a bit shaky "It's nothing,"

I stepped closer just inches away, when I noticed her flinched, so I stopped not wanting to make her

more nervous than she already was I whispered "Your eyes say something different" she didn't move.

"Hinata," I said her name again and hope that she would look up at me. Nothing. She didn't say anything

so I asked her "Who hurt you?" my heart ached when she didn't, but I knew her eyes were full of

sadness. I knew she held more pain that any human could handle, I felt all her pain and it was

unbearable. I felt useless, what was I suppose to do? How could I possibly help her? I slowly reached

down to her, she didn't flinch, and that was good. I slowly touched her warm cheek; with my finger I

traced the bottom of it down to her chin "Look at me," I told her gently. It felt forever but I slowly felt

her head move up I help by lifting up her chin and I finally saw her beautiful pear white eyes. Our eyes met.

…

**NORMAL POV**

Their eyes met; and sasuke asked her once more, in hopes that he answered her "Why are you crying?"

Hinata' heart was beating faster than ever; she knew he knew she was lying. The reason she cried was

because she had no one; no one to care for her, no one to _love_ her. She was alone.

"Li-life is so h-hard" she said. Sasuke still locked on her eyes he saw a flash of enormous pain,

first time he had seen/felt to much pain. His hand was still under her chin, with his thumb he whipped

the tears away, she closed her eyes at his gentle touch, "Life is difficult" he said, and for him it was. His

whole life was set from the day he was born; he is a creature of the night. He survives on blood. His life

style and clan was hard. "Pain stays in the heart…" he told her. He knew he was talking about her,

and Hinata knew he was referring to her, trying again to look away he lifted her chin so she'd look at him.

"…but, you don't have to manage with it alone"

Sasuke' words hard hit Hinata hard, "But I am alone, Kiba' gone. And my Family-" she thought.

"I'm here" he said breaking her thoughts. He didn't say anything else he saw that she was no longer

trembling, some tears escaped her eyes but he whipped them away with his thumb. Sasuke was

surprised when he felt her hands around his waist "Sa-Sasuke!" she cried. Sasuke heart ached.

Her voice was full of pain, he felt crushed. Their imprint made him feel what she felt and it felt awful. He

wrapped his arms around her neck "Hinata, I'm here" he assured her. Hinata buried her face in to his

chest and sobbed and let the tears of pain fall down her cheek non-stop.

…

**HINATA' POV**

Our eyes still locked, I was lost on them, when I heard him ask (again) "Why are you crying?" my heart

beat faster; I still felt the warmth of his hand on my skin. I have lost everyone. I have none to care for

and no one to care for. I am alone. I no longer have any one to simply love me. With a small whisper I

said "Li-life is so h-hard" and it has been harder ever since Kiba died. I felt his thumb wipe the tears that

were falling. "Life is difficult" I heard him say "Pain stays in the heart…" continued and I listened, I heard

sadness and understanding in his voice. I knew he was referring to me. I tried to look away but he lifted

my chin, I looked at him "…but, you don't have to manage with it alone" he said. Those words hit me hard.

"_But I am alone, Kiba' gone. And my Family-"_ I thought.

"I'm here" he said breaking my thoughts, he didn't say anything else. My body seemed to relax to what

he said, my body was no longer trembling, but some tears escaped my eyes, which he whipped away

with his thumb. I hugged him "Sa-Sasuke!" I cried.

"Hinata, I'm here" he told me. And with that I buried my face in to his chest and sobbed, letting the tears

along with the pain I held in them run down my cheek. I pulled myself back and looked up at him, it felt

right to be with him like if we were meant to be, I saw him slowly bent his head down, I felt his lips

brush mine, just like a year ago; but this was better. I slowly responded back to his gentile kiss,=.

Feeling safe I relaxed in his arms; when the door slammed open.

**Okay imma end it there, hope you like the cliffy. R&R until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

THE RETURN…chapter 4

**Yay to all those who reviewed, well here is chapter 4, enjoy... (Recap!)**

"_Hinata, I'm here" he told me. And with that I buried my face in to his chest and sobbed, letting the tears along with the pain I held in them run down my cheek._

_I pulled myself back and looked up at him, it felt right to be with him like if we were meant to be, I saw him slowly bent his head down._

_I felt his lips brush mine, just like a year ago; but this was better._

_I slowly responded back to his gentile kiss. _

_Feeling safe I relaxed in his arms; when the door slammed open._

...

The door slammed open and Hinata' heart stop. Was it him? Was it her father?

"Arf" it was only Kujo, he'd learned how to open a door all by himself.

"K-Kujo-" Hinata asked him, Kujo wagged his thumb tail at Sasuke once more but let out a small cry.

"Hinata!" they heard Hiashi yell "-go to the store and get me some beer!"

She didn't respond right away "-you have to leave, Sasuke"

"-it was him!" he told her, he didn't have to ask her.

She pushed herself away from the embrace "-your father. Your own father hurt you?" he said, she didn't respond to him either.

"Hinata!" Hiashi yelled again.

"Coming!" Hinata finally responded to Hiashi, she began walking out the door.

"Hinata" Sasuke said appearing in front of her "I'm not leaving-" he saw her look away "-and I won't let him hurt you again."

"How?" she asked with hope in her voice. How was he going to stop that? He couldn't expose himself to her father, not only would that be bad for her but for him too.

"Come with me." Sasuke told her.

She looked at him, "Go? Go where?" she asked him, he looked at her he saw hope in her eyes as well as her voice, she wants to leave this place, badly.

"Sasuke I can't." she told him, as much as she wanted, she couldn't.

Her father needed her more than ever. He needed help, and she was going to give it to him.

After finishing school, she was accepted to the college of her dreams, Konoha collage (KC) for a degree in medicine and healing.

"Hinata-" he began but stopped the reason why he was here was to simply tell her the imprint was strong, strong enough to become a vampire herself or to kill her.

"-I have to go" she told him, passing by him he didn't stop her and heading down stairs. Kujo whined "-I know. Protect her okay?" Kujo barked and ran behind her.

"I'll be watching over you" he said as he disappeared out the window

She walked down the sidewalk, it was late at night the moon was up high lighting the sidewalk, and the stars twinkled almost as bright.

"I can't leave my father now, he needs me." She told Kujo, but-

"_Come with me_" those three words kept repeating in her mind. Kujo whined as if thought he wanted her to go with him. No. she couldn't.

She shook her head, finally arriving to the store she bought two cases of beer, she paid and left the same way she was came.

"What took you so long?" Hiashi asked her taking the cases from her hands "-go to your room!" he yelled.

She didn't have to be told twice, heading back upstairs he saw him. Sasuke, he was sitting at the edge of the window looking at the same moon she had looked at earlier.

"Sasuke?" she asked surprised, "I told you I wasn't going to leave" he sighed "-we need to talk." He asid still looking up in the sky.

"Forget it. I told you he needs me, I'm not-"

"No, it's not that-" he interpreted her "-when I bit you-" he trailed off remembering a year ago. Vampires had great memory.

Talent, no. A curse, yes.

He has lived for so long he remembered all his loved ones die, the massacre his brother had to do, in order for his clan not to expose themselves to the humans.

He remembered seeing her eyes, seeing her beautiful eyes.

…

_"You're beautiful...your eyes I mean they're beautiful" He'd whispered "I thought you should know _

_I have never seen eyes like yours. They look like pearls"_

_She'd smiled at him as he stroked her cheek, and he'd closed her eyes._

_"Thank you," he'd whispered to her._

_He felt her breath on his skin, and then he brushed his lips for a second on hers, he'd kissed her, pressing his lips against hers, and she kissed him back._

_Kissing the side of her mouth he kissed her neck and got ready to bite her, and once he did he tasted her, tasted her blood._

_It was warm and rich, feeling him with strength, after a while he stopped and she slumped in his arms, he'd caught her._

_He laid her down on her bed, and then she asked him "Will I ever see you again"_

"_Maybe-" he'd whispered to her ear "-but you'd be safer if you didn't."_

…

"-when I bit you, we imprinted."

"Imprinted?" she asked him, did that mean they were one?

"Yes, before I bit you-" he looked at her "-we kissed."

A light blushed appear in her cheeks, and she nodded "Umm, well…yes, but-"

"I felt something for you Hinata and its still here." he told her, as she blinked he disappeared and repapered next to her "-it always was." She looked at him, "-so because we kissed?"

"-no, I imprinted with you when I bit you." She turned around, now being face to face with his again felt so right, yet so wrong.

"-I lied to you Hinata." He had lied? She stepped back "-Lied?"

"Yes. And I am sorry."

"-lied about what?" she looked at him, Kujo laid by the door, guarding and listening.

"-I wasn't born this way. I wasn't born a vampire; I was bitten by my father 300 years ago."

She looked confused "so?-"

"-the changes of you becoming a vampire are 50%" he told her.

He felt so guilty; he had betrayed and lied to her, and here came the hard part "- and 50% chance and you-" the world had come to a complete stop, as he said the last word "-dying."

"Dying?" she asked, as her world turned black. She had fainted.

**Well here is Ch four I'm sorry for the major wait. I hope you like it and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

THE RETURN…chapter 5

**Sorry it took forever but I'm trying really hard to update every story by the 11****th**** of June.**

**Why you ask, I'm going to Mexico for a whole month, which means no computer.**

…_small recap…_

_He felt so guilty; he had betrayed and lied to her, and here came the hard part "- and 50% chance of you-" the world had come to a complete stop, as he said the last word "-dying."_

"_Dying?" she asked, as her world turned black. She had fainted._

Before she had hit the floor, Sasuke managed to catch her.

Now he felt guilty and worried.

If this was just the news, he couldn't think of the change; that is if she even made it. No she was going to make it. She is strong.

He laid her on her bed; Kujo laid nest to her and licked her hand.

"Damn it" he yelled at himself, this was his fault, if he'd just told her the truth.

Maybe if he had let that thing eat him a year ago this wouldn't have happened. None of it.

Five minutes passed, she stirred a bit she was finally waking up opening her eyes and blinked a few times to clear her vision.

"Feeling better?" he asked, feeling stupid afterwards for asking that question.

Hinata rested her back on her pillow and looked at Sasuke; so many emotions hit her right now, all in one time; anger, confusion, nausea and sadness.

She looked at Sasuke, his looks were familiar, attractive and yet anger boiled within her for the man that lied to her.

SLAP her hand presses against his cold cheek skin and left as quick as she had touched it, she had slapped him.

"You l-lied to me" she told her, tears formed in her eyes but didn't fall "-how c-could you?" okay now they fell, but she couldn't help it, she was upset, crushed and hurt.

Sasuke' face to her slap was emotionless, his head had slightly turned, his eyes went back to her and saw the tears fall.

"_How-could you_?" she asked him, and how could he explain to her that he really meant no harm for her.

"I knew if I'd told you…I needed blood…" what now? He looked at her; she was clearly still very upset.

"-I'm sorry I should have not lied to you, maybe it was the loss of sleep…and the very little blood I had drank that gave me no right to lie to you. I am sorry."

He said again to her again, but sorry didn't cut it, the change was happening as he spoke.

"The loss of sleep?" she asked him, Sasuke nodded "-I mean you're a v-vampire, don't you…I umm I mean?"

He raised an eyebrow at her "Not sleep" he finished the question she was still trying to put together.

She nodded which made him smirk, "What?" she asked him with both curiosity and anger.

"We do sleep, Hinata" he told her with the smirk still on his face.

She blushed, but I mean it had been a year since she last saw him and she had so many questions.

"Oh. T-that doesn't mean I'm s-still not mad at y-you"

"I know" he told her. She had every right to be upset.

"I didn't want to come back here-" sadness hit her eyes "-I mean I did. I wanted to see you again. Not to tell you that there is a 50% you might die."

She didn't say anything, but she felt his hand on hers, it gave her a tingly sensation and it ran down her whole body "Hinata I want you to come with me,"

Not this again. She couldn't, she wouldn't, but why did it feel so right to say a three simple letter words like 'Yes'

He waited for her to response, nothing. She slipped her hand out of under his "Sasuke-"

"-just think about. Okay?" he told her, he was about to vanish when "Sasuke!" Hinata screamed his name, "Yes?" he asked her.

The tears had stopped when he had smirked because of the question she had a trouble coming up with, but soon returned when she said his name.

He whipped them away and waited for her to say or what whatever she had to say or ask.

Instead of asking him one of the hundred of questions she had in her head, or telling him something, she leaned forward and pressed her lips on his.

This was a surprise to him, first she'd slapped him and now…she was kissing him.

Don't get it wrong, the kiss made him feel alive, as he deepened the kiss he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.

It didn't take that much, she was so light.

She was now sitting on top of him, his hands roamed her body and she moaned as one of his hands cupped her butt, making her fall on top of him, still kissing she let his tongue wrestle with hers.

With her weight Hinata pushed Sasuke on his back, now on the bed and still kissing made her body so hot, and maybe sweaty.

She wondered if vampires sweated.

They both needed air and soon pulled apart, both breathing hard for air she got up from the bed and looked away, so he wouldn't looked at her now bright deep red face. She sat up and looked at her.

"Hinata?" he said still catching his breath, "Go" she whispered at him, but he heard it loud and clear. He vanished, and she stood there as fresh tears fell.

**Well I hope you liked it, review and sorry again for the long wait.**


	6. Chapter 6

THE RETURN…chapter 6

**I know it's been a while….Updated: 5-28-11; wow that's a looooooong time. Please don't hate me.**

**I am grateful for those who are/were still waiting on me and my stories. I am grateful for those who have reviewed and plan to review.**

**It took longer than I thought, I don't know what took over me to not update sooner. Life I guess anyway I hope you like it. **

He was gone, she bit her lips and said "He l-lied to me" she told Kujo, who whined. She whipped the tears away as she heard footprints coming up the stairs. "Hinata!" her heart skipped a beat. He was coming!

She stepped back and the door knob turned. Kujo instantly stood his ground. Hiashi slammed the door open, which made Hinata flinch "Damn it Hinata! When are you going to get dinner started?!" Kujo snarled!

"I told you I don't want that stupid mutt anymore" he yelled. Kujo didn't care he ran towards him and jumped but Hiashi moved in time and Kujo jumped out of the room, Hiashi closed the door and locked it.

Death written in his eyes he yelled "You've trained that mutt to attack me? Haven't you?" he walked towards her and raised his hand. Hinata' closed her eyes for the impacted…but it never came.

"Who the h-hell the are you?" she heard Hiashi voice. Fear, she heard fear in his voice. She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke staying a few feet in front of her, holding Hiashi hand and throat.

"You won't lay a hand on her anymore!" he told him as he threw him against the door.

"S-Sasuke?" her heart skipped another beat. Sasuke looked back at her. Hinata was shaking, tears falling.

She looked up at him. Her eyes said it all. She didn't want to be here anymore. Hope and humanity was something her father couldn't get back anymore.

"I d-don't want to b-be here anymore" she told him.

"You don't have too" Sasuke told her.

"She's not going anywhere!" Hiashi yelled "I'm not leaving her with a scum like you!"

"She's worthless, she can't do anything right!" within a split second Sasuke was holding onto his neck making him gasp for air.

"She's coming with me and there is nothing you can do about it!" Hiashi looked at his now red eyes "Try and stop me" he saw fear in his eyes. He let him go and he took a long breath.

"Father?" came Hanabi' voice "Hinata have you made father mad again!" her voice for a whatever age she was sounded full of anger and well she sounded rotten.

"Move you stupid mutt" she then opened the door and "Ahh" came in a scream from the girl "Father!" Hanabi ran towards him and noticed the guy with res eyes "Who the hell are you!" she yelled.

"If you don't shut up, your worst nightmare" Sasuke growled. Hanabi swallowed and just kneed near her father "She is not leaving this house!" Hiashi growled again

"Wanna bet?" Sasuke answered, letting the claws come out. "Please s-stop" he heard Hinata say "I j-just to g-go"

Sasuke looked at her again "Okay" he said, breathing fast to control his anger. Sasuke looked at the white eyes of the man who had hurt his lily flower.

"Sleep" he then looked at the brat "Sleep" both went limp. Hinata saw her sister and father unconscious. Sasuke stood up and walked towards her. She was shaking. She was scared. Was she scared of him?

**Hinata' P.O.V**

"-_I lied to you Hinata_." He lied. He couldn't have told me this before he bit me? Did he think I wasn't to give him blood? Would have I. would have I have let him bit me? My heart ached now. So many questions but I just couldn't see him. I had to send him away.

"_Yes, and I am sorry_." Was he really sorry? I mean what are the chances of getting bit by a vampire and with a simple "I'm sorry" you'd be okay with it. The chances of me turning into one of them are 50%and 50% dying.

"-_I wasn't born this way. I wasn't born a vampire; I was bitten by my father 300 years ago_." 300 hundred years, he's three hundred years old! I kissed a 300 year teen? Man? The tears just kept falling.

"_I knew if I'd told you…I needed blood_…" yeah he needed blood, that part she got. He should have told her at least come with a warning sigh. Augh now I'm just mad, worried, confused. A river of emotions just drowned me right now.

"-_I'm sorry I should have not lied to you, maybe it was the loss of sleep…and the very little blood I had drank that gave me no right to lie to you. I am sorry_." My heart couldn't help feel bad and worried for him.

I mean he sounded sincere. I'm just a softy I guess. He brought me a bit of hope. With him here, I no longer feel alone. After I slapped him I…I kissed him. Like I said before, a river of emotions drowned me.

When we kissed, it was as if thought nothing else mattered. It was just me and him.

When he lifted me up and I was sitting on top of him, his hands roamed my body; exploring every inch of it.

I let a moan of satisfaction as he cupped my butt. I fell on top of his body; we were still kissing as his tongue wrestled mine.

I wanted to be the one in control for once so I used my weight to turn the tables and ended on top on him. Still kissing I…we needed to breathe; so we broke it and took a long breath.

Yeah my face was beet red; I mean…my mind had finally put the information together. I had to thinks things through. He stood up and looked at me "Hinata?" he was still catching his breath.

NO! I didn't want to hear it "Go" it come out as a whispered but I knew he heard it. He then was gone.

…

**Normal P.O.V**

"They'll be fine." He tried to reassure her "I promise"

"S-Sasuke-" he lifted her chin a bit "Yes?" he asked "I'm scared" Sasuke touched her cheek and leaned in, slowly brushing his lips against her.

"I know" he knew that the next three months were going to be very stressful and or painful and he was scared for her too. He was here to help her thru it though.

Sasuke had taken the unconscious Hiashi and Hanabi to their rooms, when he came back he saw Hinata putting her belongs in a purple suitcase.

"Can I help with anything?" he asked; she shook her head and said nothing.

Ten minutes later Hinata looked at him, he was sitting on the edge of the window looking at the darkening sky. "I'm a-all packed" she said. He looked back at her and nodded "Let's go then"

Now began Hinata' new life…if she even survived the transformation…


	7. Chapter 6 re-done

THE RETURN…chapter 6

**Added more to Chapter 6. Working on 7 soon. Okay, okay one or two pages will me thanking people.**

**I know it's been a while….Updated: 5-28-11; wow that's a looooooong time. Please don't hate me. I am grateful for those who are/were still waiting on me and my stories.**

**I am grateful for those who have reviewed and plan to review. I would like to thank these and many people who have reviewed and hope to continue to review.**

…

**kandita chapter 6 . 5h ago**

Wow! Wow! I have so many questions running in my head. Like Hiashi keeps repeating himself saying that she's not going anywhere...now that she's going to be gone when he awakes what's he going to do?

Will he now turn on Hanabi and start to abuse her? And, will he try and find Hinata? Will he sell his soul to make her suffer? Now, I'm sorry but I don't trust Itachi. It's just that something just don't seems right with him. It seems that he's up to something especially that have something to do with Sasuke and Hinata.

And, how will she cope? Will she turn? Or will she die? Also after terracing chapter 5 I was sure that they were going to go pass the kissing and u know(lol). Now that Hinata is going with Sasuke how will his clan react towards her? His mom? Dad?

And, why didn't Itachi take the one he turn to be his partner/bride?

Will Sasuke take Hinata as his life long partner? And, what dangers lies ahead? Especially, since a yellow eyed demon showed up to her house, something tells me all hell is waiting to break lose

**Mimilovesanime chapter 5 . Jul 8**

PLEASE MAKE MORE! PLEASE! xD Cx

**kandita chapter 5 . Jan 4**

This is clearly going to give me a heart attack! And it's all your fault for not updating. I get this feeling reading those story(I can't explain it) however, I somehow don't Itachi...and what happen with him n Konan?

But, what is Hinata's answer? And, she insist on staying home what is Sasuke going to do? And, how are better to what extent will it affect him? I mean her effect is she could die.

But, being that they kissed and twice that...how will it work...because I know when u kiss a vampire it's like marriage thing like where they're bind together for eternity until one of then dies(think but not sure).

And, Hanabi is such a b**ch...where's Neji with all the antics that Hiashi is going on with and did Sasuke ever happen to see her bruises?

Is he gonna be there when he hits her again to protect her...also is that demon Orochimaru? I am so curious...Please update without further ado...please

**Cinna-Bun-Lover13 chapter 5 . Apr 6, 2012**

soooooooooooooooooooooooo awsome lol X3 i luved it and your one-shot!lol :D i really did it was truely amazing and a good work of art lol :P in a writing type of way but ya i loved it

**Anime-Frekkkk chapter 5 . May 6, 2012**

omg this was amazing...when are you updating this story...please update soon i really like it and i want to know what happens next..

and if you don't want to continue writing then just make one final long chapter please like your first one VAMPIRE KISS but please don't leave it like this...this is such a great story...

**Without further ado here I present you chapter 6.**

He was gone, she bit her lips and said "He l-lied to me" she told Kujo, who whined. She whipped the tears away as she heard footprints coming up the stairs. "Hinata!" her heart skipped a beat. He was coming! Hiashi!

She stepped back and the door knob turned. Kujo instantly stood his ground. He was going to protect her from that evil man!

Hiashi slammed the door open, which made Hinata flinch. She was shaking; tears were forming in her lavender eyes. "Damn it Hinata! When are you going to get dinner started?!" Kujo snarled!

"I told you I don't want that stupid mutt anymore" he yelled. Kujo didn't care he ran towards him and jumped but Hiashi moved in time and Kujo jumped out of the room, Hiashi closed the door, leaving Kujo out barking and scratching the door.

Death written in his eyes he yelled "You've trained that mutt to attack me? Haven't you?" he walked towards her and raised his hand. Hinata' closed her eyes for the impacted…but it never came.

"Who the h-hell are you?" she heard Hiashi' voice; she heard fear in his voice. She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke staying a few feet in front of her, holding Hiashi hand and throat.

"You won't lay a hand on her anymore!" he told him as he threw him against the door.

"S-Sasuke?" her heart skipped another beat. Sasuke looked back at her. Hinata was shaking, tears now falling.

She looked up at him. Her eyes said it all. She didn't want to be here anymore. Hope and humanity was something her father couldn't get back anymore.

"I d-don't want to b-be here anymore" she told him, she told slowly walked towards him. Sasuke dropped Hiashi, who was breathing the air he had suddenly lost.

"You don't have too" Sasuke told her and turned to face her. Hinata ran towards him and hugged him "I w-want to l-leave" Sasuke hugged her and reassured her that everything was going to be okay.

Hiashi now stood up, leaning against the wall in which Sasuke had thrown him he yelled "She's not going anywhere!" Hiashi yelled. Sasuke gently blocked Hinata with his body; so Hiashi couldn't see her and looked at him with is red Sharingan eyes "I'm not leaving her with a scum like you!"

"She's worthless, she can't do anything right!" within a split second Sasuke was holding onto his neck again making him gasp for air once more, his feet merely touching the ground.

Sasuke leaned and said loud and clear "She's coming with me and there's nothing you can do about it!" Hiashi looked at his red eyes, fear was all over his white pale white eyes "Try and stop me" and with that he let Hiashi go.

They heard footsteps coming fast from up the stairs "Father?" came Hanabi' voice "Hinata have you made father mad again!" her voice for a whatever age she was sounded full of anger and well she sounded rotten. Sasuke hated brats like her

"Move you stupid mutt" she then opened the door and "Ahh" came in a scream from the girl "Father!" Hanabi ran towards him and noticed the guy with res eyes "Who the hell are you!" she yelled.

"If you don't shut up; your worst nightmare" Sasuke growled. Hanabi swallowed and just kneed near her father "She is not leaving this house!" Hiashi growled again.

"Wanna bet?" Sasuke answered, letting the claws come out. "Please s-stop" he heard Hinata say "I j-just to g-go"

Sasuke looked at her again "Okay" he said breathing fast to control his anger. Sasuke looked at the white eyes of the man who had hurt Hinata.

"Sleep" he then looked at the brat who was shaking by now "Sleep" and both went limp. Hinata saw her sister and father unconscious.

Sasuke stood up and walked towards her. He saw her shaking, was she was scared? Was she scared of him? She looked at Sasuke "They'll be fine." he reassure her "I promise" he wasn't lying to her; no, not again.

"Hinata" he called out, she was looking at the unconscious man and girl who she had called her father and sister.

"S-Sasuke-" he lifted her chin so she could look at him "Yes?" he asked and she looked at him "I'm scared" Sasuke touched her cheek and leaned in, slowly brushing his lips against her.

"I know" he told her with a frown, he knew that the next three months were going to be very stressful and painful and he was scared for her too. He was here to help her through it though.

He had told her to get her things ready while he put Hiashi and Hanabi in their beds, when he came back he saw Hinata putting her belongs in a purple suitcase "Can I help with anything?" he asked; she shook her head.

Ten minutes later Hinata looked at him, he was sitting on the edge of the window looking at the darkening sky. "I'm a-all packed" she said. He looked back at her and nodded "Let's go then" he looked out the window. 'Go where?' back to his clan?

…

…**A year ago…**

Fugaku fists made contact with the dark maple desk, it had broken in half. The young vampire looked at his father "She knows of our existence!" his eyes were now Sharingan red "You either kill her or you"

"_Why?" he asked his father as he growled at him_. No! He didn't want to turn her, he couldn't turn her! He wouldn't. He however knew that he had already imprinted with her, the night she had given him her blood.

"_She was a mere human, you have to do it," he told him._ Sasuke knew he couldn't go against his father.

"_Were you that stupid" his brother Itachi said._ Sasuke looked at his older brother and growled "Shut up, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be here,"

Itachi appeared with in a mere second in front of Sasuke and snapped back _"It was because of you that he found us," he snapped back._

"_Shut up both of you,"_ _the head vampire and father of the young vampires told them_ Fugaku growled and like Itachi with in a mere second was in front of Sasuke and growled _"It must be done before that happens, you have less than three months to do so and if you don't succeed don't bother on coming back here" he said._

He knew that by _that_, he meant the transformation would either give her eternal life or take her life. He wasn't ready to deal with the pain; she was soon going to experience.

It was all quite as he sat on the edge of a rock near the river before he heard the voice of his brother Itachi _"Excited I see, you want to see her again. Pathetic."_

Sasuke looked at Itachi and calmly told him _"Hn, not like you ever not wanting to see someone you'd imprinted with huh Itachi" he paused "Remember Konan?" he asked him, he knew he was playing with fire, and soon felt a hand around his neck, "Don't bring her into this."_

_His eyes had gone red in an instant. Itachi grabbed his neck pushing his into the wall; he leaned in closer and whispered by his ear "Leave, I wouldn't waste any time here" he paused and with a smirk on his face he told him something, something that send chills down the vampire's neck_

"_Hm, she only has three months to live," Sasuke's eyes widen in anger but before he said something Itachi disappeared into the night._

…

He couldn't take her back to his clan, they had just imprinted with her. "S-Sasuke?" her voice brought him back to earth.

"Are you okay?" he nodded and grabbed her suitcase and nodded. Kujo whined but headed towards his things and grabbed his leach, Hinata smiled and grabbed his leach "I h-have your things Kujo" Kujo still leash at mouth began to make his way out, soon Hinata and Sasuke followed leaving the hell house.

**2 hours later**

Hiashi opened his eyes, bilking the confusion away he sat up and then remembered "Hinata!" he ran across the hall to her room and went in "Hina-" he stopped and saw that she was gone.

He tried hard to remember who or what had happen, other than being thrown again the wall. He remembered two glowing red eyes and that stupid mutt Kujo.

Red eyes? He had left with that boy. He clenched his fist and hit the wall "Damn him" he then froze as he felt being watched from behind "It sssseems like we are looking for the ssssame persssson" Hiashi turned around, to see a pale man, with two yellow eyes and a grin that showed his large snake-like teeth.

"W-who are you?" Hiashi couldn't help but feel fear as he saw whatever he was in the eyes. The man walked into the room, the room he couldn't walk into a year ago. Looking around he took in the scents and couldn't help but laugh, he had sprayed things around the room making it somewhat difficult to catch a scent of him and the girl.

He looked at the pale eyes man and smiled "I can get you back Hinata, with one condition of coursssse" anger began to boil inside the man "Anything to get that bitch back-" Hiashi saw the man smile and evil smile "So what do I call you?"

The man laughed, he was amused by the mere human "You are filled with anger towards the boy who took your daughter aren't you?" Hiashi said nothing "And you can call me…Orochimaru"

**Okay okay I think I'll stop here. I will try to update ASAP. Please tell me what think and if you have questions, which I got in a review, I hoped I had answered some. I will be answering unanswered question in the next if not upcoming chapters. Ja Ne**


	8. Chapter 7

THE RETURN…chapter 7

I hope you enjoy this! This goes out to **kandita;** you're awesome for your great reviews~ you as well as the other great reviews make me continue writing.

_Hiashi opened his eyes, bilking the confusion away he sat up and then remembered "Hinata!" he ran across the hall to her room and went in "Hina-" he stopped and saw that she was gone._

_He tried hard to remember who or what had happen, other than being thrown again the wall. He remembered two glowing red eyes and that stupid mutt Kujo._

_Red eyes? He had left with that boy. He clenched his fist and hit the wall "Damn him" he then froze as he felt being watched from behind "It sssseems like we are looking for the ssssame persssson" Hiashi turned around, to see a pale man, with two yellow eyes and a grin that showed his large snake-like teeth._

"_W-who are you?" Hiashi couldn't help but feel fear as he saw whatever he was in the eyes. The man walked into the room, the room he couldn't walk into a year ago. Looking around he took in the scents and couldn't help but laugh, he had sprayed things around the room making it somewhat difficult to catch a scent of him and the girl._

_He looked at the pale eyes man and smiled "I can get you back Hinata, with one condition of coursssse" anger began to boil inside the man "Anything to get that bitch back-" Hiashi saw the man smile and evil smile "So what do I call you?"_

_The man laughed, he was amused by the mere human "You are filled with anger towards the boy who took your daughter aren't you?" Hiashi said nothing "And you can call me…Orochimaru"_

Hiashi looked at the man with the yellow snake like eyes and couldn't help but still have the chills as the man came closer to him, his eyes widen as he saw the bottom half of the man, and he literally had the body of a snake.

He hadn't noticed because just looking into his eyes, he felt like he was being hypnotized, being pulled by some dark energy. Orochimaru smiled and with a blink of eye as the moon was covered by clouds Hiashi once more looked at the snake man and noticed that he had to legs.

What the hell was he? "Let'sss get down to businessss" Orochimaru told the mere human "I want the young Uchiha vampire-"

"Vampire?" Hiashi questioned "There are things you don't know, human" Orochimaru looked at him and gave a cold devilish smile "I can give you power you've never image ever excited" Orochimaru saw hate in his eyes, this mere human would do anything to get that weak girl back.

"Enough about me-" Hiashi looked at him "What will I have to do to get that bitch back?" the evil smile never leaving his face he chuckled "I like your enthusiasssm" he had set the trap and this human had fallen for it.

Hiashi looked at the man, knowing he had power…he needed power, he wanted the power! He was going to make Hinata regret ever leaving this house with that fucken creature of the night! He swore we would do everything in his power to kill both of them!

Orochimaru looked around and back at the man who now looked like he would give his own soul, just to bring back the girl who had left with the young vampire.

"A sssacrifice will be needed-" Hiashi looked at him, he could feel the energy of the power the man, who calls him Orochimaru. He craved power "-a human sssacrifice" Orochimaru waited to see change in the man eyes.

Nothing, Hiashi's eyes where now emotionless dark holes "Hanabi!" he yelled. Orochimaru smiled at the human who had no fear as he had appeared him and still managed to hold his ground and now as he asked for a human sacrifice, he called his other daughter.

Hanabi had woken up a few minutes ago; a headache was now throbbing and making its way to her head. "What happened?" she asked herself. Closing her eyes she saw red _eyes, fangs_ and "Hinata!" she re opened her eyes, only to feel dizzy "Shit" Hanabi cursed as she held the side of her head.

Okay so we all get it that after Hiashi became a total douche, Hanabi wasn't far from it either; after all she kissed ass and blamed everything on Hinata so she wouldn't get beat and well she's a bitch too. Anyway Hanabi took a small breath when she heard her father call her, why did she all of a sudden have a cold chill run down her spine?

She didn't think twice of it and shook it off and stood up "I'm in Hinata's room" she heard him tell her. She headed to Hinata's room but stopped as he saw her father with a man with snake eyes and a smile that paralyzed her with fear. Who was that man? And why did she feel like she couldn't move?

"Ssso thisss isss Hanabi?" how in the hell did…whoever this man was knew her name? She looked at her father and asked "Y-yes?" she looked into her father's eyes, and the ones cold white pearl eyes that he had where now just cold grey eyes, without emotions or any feeling at that.

"You will help me find that bitch" Hiashi looked at Orochimaru "Do what you have to do with her. I want the power to bring Hinata back." a chuckle escaped from the snake man "Fine" Hanabi took a step back but then froze as she felt something slider up her leg followed by a hissing sound.

A snake was constricting her, wrapping itself around her body "D-dad?" she managed to gasp out. The man with the yellow eyes began to make his way towards her. Hinata saw her father leave the room leaving her alone with the man with the yellow eyes and the snake that was slowly suffocating her.

"Don't be afraid human, my pet will not hurt you" he told her, Hanabi felt the snake loosen a bit but not enough for her to free herself. Orochimaru looked down at her "Are you ssscared?" he asked the now shaking Hanabi.

Hanabi closed her eyes as she felt his cold hand on her cheek "You will help your father find Hinata" he wiped the tears away and his hand traced down to her neck, moving her long brown hair out of the way he smiled and saw Hanabi' colorless eyes drowning in tears once more. Hanabi eyes widen as she saw the man in front of her in snake form and was now wrapped around her instead of the snake from earlier.

Orochimaru had changed to his snake form at the small human called Hanabi had closed her eyes, his white snake form had wrapped around her petite body and when she opened them she was facing his giant white snake face, with his mouth opened, showing of his mouth full of razor sharp teeth and two giant top fangs.

"N-no" Hanabi managed to say. Orochimaru didn't waste any more time and dug his fangs on her neck, slowly taking the blood and soul. Hanabi couldn't scream fear had taken her voice.

Orochimaru pierced both his fangs through the young girls flesh, tasting the sweet blood. The girls screamed froze in her throat, never being heard by human or demon ears. Hanabi never got the chance to fight back once she felt the fangs pierced her skin, it ended quickly.

Hanabi's body went limp; Orochimaru grabbed her just before she fell "You were ssso sssweet, I wonder if your sssissster will tassstesss the sssame" Orochimaru took the young girl to the bed and played her there, as if though she were sleeping. He looked over his right shoulder and saw the man he now knew as Hiashi, he could see he craved the mark of power "A deal is a deal, I gave you the brat. Now I want the power" Haishi told him.

"Asss you wisssh" he didn't walk over to him, within a quick second his neck was like a snake attacking its prey, he sunk his fangs out but instead of sucking the life away he injected out poison from both his top fangs an ear piercing scream "Aughhhh" as soon as Orochimaru was done his neck shrunk back to his normal human size.

Hiashi fell to the ground holding on to his neck still screaming in pain "The pain is worth it-" a laugh was heard from Orochimaru "-if you survive, of course"

Hiashi looked up at the man, who by know knew was no human "W-what d-do you mean?" he managed to ask. A laugh escaped the demon mouth "You didn't think that gaining power would be thisss easssy did you?" he asked mockingly.

"Y-y-you t-tricked me you fucken d-demon!" Hiashi cursed at him and yelled in pain once more. The venom was spreading like wild fire, all throughout his body, he felt like he was on fire.

With a shake of his head Orochimaru bent down and whispered into Hiashi' ear "I did no sssuch thing, your carving for power and hatred for Hinata isss ssstrong, I think you have a chance of sssurvival. I will return in two daysss to sssee if you sssurvive the transssformation or you died" Orochimaru stood up and once more trying to catch a scent of the vampire or the girl as he smelled the air. Nothing.

He turned heading towards the door when he stopped and looked at the bed, he looked at the small hello kitty plush against the wall and headed over to grab it, even before he grabbed it, he smelled lavender a smile appeared on his pale face "I'll find you now" he said as he left the room, leaving Hiashi screaming in pain.

**Well I do hope you update, I don't know if I did good in killing Hanabi, since in all my stories I've never killed anyone. Either way I do hope to see a review from anyone, lol, I'll try my best to update as soon as possible.**


End file.
